All I Have
by alexthebomb
Summary: With Kurt heading back to Broadway, he is in need of some help looking after his godson Leo. He finds Blaine Anderson, a 20 year old NYU student majoring in Early Childhood Education. They would have never guessed what was about to happen. Also, why did Kurt leave Broadway for 2 years without a word? And why did he have custody of Leo?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. I would love all the feedback you could give me, so I can only get better at this.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kurt wasn't new to Broadway. In fact, the only reason he was so nervous, was because this was going to be his first time on stage after he won his Tony for Best Lead Actor in a Musical, when he played the titular role in _Peter Pan_.

Kurt had to remind himself over and over again, that he didn't need to feel pressure to win another Tony. He could just be himself, after all thats what got him to Broadway in the first place. He was just cast in the revival of _Singin' In The Rain._ He was to play Cosmo Brown and Kurt had every intention of giving the best performance of "Make 'Em Laugh" the theatre world had ever seen.

Kurt was so lost in thought, that he jumped when he felt his phone buzz. He quickly glanced down at his phone to see Sebastian's name pop up with a text. As Kurt was opening the text, he heard his name get called by the director, Artie Abrams, telling Kurt they were about to start. Kurt read the text from Sebastian real quick.

S: Update, Leo is doing just fine. He talked me into getting him ice cream.

Kurt justed smiled at his phone, knowing Leo can be extremely persuasive when he wanted something. Leo was the only thing that kept Kurt going most days and it was thanks to Leo that Kurt finally went back to Broadway.

...

It was just turning 4:30, when Kurt walked throught the front door of his apartment. He was about to yell that he was home, when Sebastian walked up. He shushed Kurt and pointed towards the living room where Kurt could see Leo sleeping on the couch.

"He hasnt woke up from he afternoon nap just yet." Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt hugged him back. "I can't thank you enough for watching him today for me."

"You know I don't mind. He is a great kid."

Kurt smiled at that. "So, what did you two boys do today?"

Sbastian shook his head, "Oh no, we are going to talk about how your big return to the big stage was."

"It was great, Bas. I forgot how exhilarating it is to be onstage."

"I'm glad Leo could talk you to going back." Sebastian said as he saw the sparkle in his best friends eyes.

"He is very persuasive for a six year old." They both laughed at the statement, but both also knew how true it was.

"Uncle Kurt!" a voice from inside the living room said excitedly.

Kurt went to join Leo in the living room. "Hey buddy! Did you have fun with Bas today?"

"We had so much fun, Uncle Kurt."

"How about we all go out and get some pizza for dinner?" Kurt said that last part and he tackled Leo on the couch and started tickling him.

...

The next day, Kurt had ten interviews set up from an ad for a full-time babysitter he put up yesterday, upon Sebastians request. Kurts best friend brought up that although he loved spending time with Leo, he had work of his own to do. Sebastian was a home decorator and had put off all his clients for a week to take care of Leo, while Kurt got adjusted to being back on Broadway.

Kurt had Leo with him, becaue he wanted to see how they interated with Leo and to see if Leo liked them. The first three interviews went well enough, though tey showed no interest in interacting with Leo. Everyone else played with Leo, but to Kurts knowing Leo didn't realloy like any of them.

Kurt was about to call it a day after the final interview when someone knocked on his door. He went to open the door and on the other side was a short young man with curly black hair and a pink bowtie that matched perfectly with his outfit.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," the young man started, "My name is Blaine Anderson and I am here about the ad you put up."

...

Blaine saw the ad for a full-time babysitting job yesterday. When he went to call about it though, the man on the phone already said he had a number of interviews set up and if none of them panned out, he would give Blaine a call back.

"Don't wait for him to call you back," Nick began, "Just go there yourself tomorrow and show him that you are the right guy for the job."

Blaine began to wonder if Nick had a point. After all, he had been looking for a job/interenship that involved kids since the summer started. Blaine was majoring in Early Childhood Education at NYU. It was his second year and he really needed experience working with young children if he ever hoped to get a teaching job soom day.

"You're right Nick. I'm going to go over there tomorrow and make him hire me." Blaine stated with confidence.

The rest of the day, Blaine was assembling the perfect outfit and with the help of Nick, Blaine had the outfit done with a matching bowtie to bring the outfit all together.

...

The next afternoon, Blaine was on the subway heading to SoHo. He spent last night going over what he would say at the interview to get Mr. Hummel to give him the job. If he was being honest, he would just so excited to meet the Kurt Hummel in person. Blaine was a huge fan of his work. He saw Kurt in _Peter Pan_ three times and watched as he won his Tony. Working for such a talented, incredible man would be the opportunity of a lifetime.

He had finally made it to Kurt's apartment buliding as he saw a woman leave looking sad. Blaine hurried through the open door and took the elevator to Kurts floor. As the elevator dinged, indicating it had reached the floor, Blaine was getting nervous. What if he hates me, Blaine thought to himself, or what if he already found a babysitter. In the end, he heard Nicks voice telling him that if he doesn't take chances, he'll get nowhere in life. So, as the doors opened on the elevator, Blaine straightened up and confidently walked up to Kurts door. Blaine knocked.

...

Kurt thought it couldn't hurt to interview this guy. After all, he had come all this way. He was headed back to the living room with a bottle of water when he stopped in the hallway and saw Blaine getting Leo to laugh.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked Leo.

"Leo." he said shyly. " What's yours?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson. You like _PAW Patrol_?" Blaine asked as he watched Leo playing with his toys.

"I love it!" Leo said excitedly, "My favorite character is Rocky." Showing Blaine the green eco-friendly dog.

Blaine picked up Rubble and started playing with Leo, eventually making Leo laugh as he tried to sound like the dog.

"He seems to like you." Kurt said as he walked back in the room, handing Blaine the bottle of water.

"He is a great kid, Mr. Hummel."

"Please call me Kurt," Kurt began, "Let me ask you a couple of question."

By the end of the interview Kurt had heard enough and seen how Blaine and Leo interacted with each other to hire Blaine.

"Be here at seven tomorrow morning and we will go over Leo's morning routine."

"Yes sir. Thank you again for this opportunity." Blaine said.

Leo came running up to Blaine and handed him a dog, "Take Rubble with you. He likes you a lot."

"I'll take good care of him Leo." Blaine said as he bent down and gave Leo a hug.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all like it. I will try to update weekly.**

 **Review and tell me what you think. Also, if you see any spelling errors I missed, let me know and I'll fix them.**

 **So until next time,**

 **Alex!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been over a year and I'm so sorry! I had a lot of things happen, but I'm back and ready to write and to continue to tell this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Blaine couldn't believe he had gotten the job. When he had gotten to Kurt and Leo's apartment he had been so nervous. It didn't help that when the doer opened and he saw Kurt he had to control the fan girl in him. When Kurt let him inside, Blaine saw the most adorable little boy and after he replied to Kurt's question, he went and sat next to Leo on the living room floor. Leo was shy at first, but Blaine seemed to understand kids and eventually got Leo laughing in no time.

By the time Kurt walked back into the living room, Blaine had interacted with Leo and was doing way better than all the other applicants. So, Kurt had went on to interview him, in which he found out Blaine was a huge fan, and decided that Blaine was the right choice. It helped a ton that Leo also thought so. Before Blaine had left, Leo handed him his Rubble toy and told Blaine to take care of it.

...

Blaine was on cloud 9 when he had left the apartment complex and rushed to call Nick on his way to the subway station.

"Yo!" Nick said as he answered Blaine's call.

"I got the job!" Blaine couldn't keep the excitement out of his face.

"Dude, that is so awesome." Nick began, " I knew you could do it."

"I was so nervous, but Leo is a fantastic kid and Kurt is just amazing."

Nick chuckled before he replied, "So, you idol happens to be everything you wanted him to be?"

"Yes!" Blaine basically shouted, resulting in looks by many people on the busy street.

"Well, hurry and get home and we'll go out and celebrate."

"I'm on my way." Blaine replied and hung up.

...

Sebastian had come over after Kurt's day of interviews and was ecstatic that his best friend had found a baby sitter.

"So, what's his name?" Sebastian asked as he tossed Leo in the air and caught him.

Kurt smiled at what he was seeing. "His name is Blaine Anderson. He is a Early Childhood Education major at NYU. He did great with Leo."

"That's great. We should totally go out and celebrate!"

Kurt thought about it and came up with a fun idea.

"How about we hit up Chuck E Cheeses?" He asked, which instantly brought a smile to Leo's face.

"Can we Uncle Kurt and Uncle Bast?" Leo asked excitedly, already running to get his shoes.

...

When Nick had suggested they go out to celebrate Blaine's new job, he didn't think his best friend meant accompanying him to his nephews birthday party at Chuck E Cheese's. Yet, the boys were in a huddle with Nick's family singing happy birthday to Bart. After the song, Blaine pulled Nick to the side.

"So, this is definitely not what I had in mind when you said we should go out and celebrate." Blaine told his friend.

Nick gave Blaine his sad puppy dog eyes, "Look, I'm sorry B. I didn't want to go to this alone and I knew you would have never agreed to come if I had asked you too."

Blaine was about to reply when he felt a tug on his jeans. When he looked down, he noticed a familiar face.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Leo had asked him.

Blaine smiled at the sight of the little boy and bent down to be eye level with Leo when he responded.

"I'm here with my best friend celebrating a birthday."

"Isn't your best friend a little to old to have a birthday party here?" Leo asked, "I mean this place is meant for kids."

Blaine was surprised how smart and thoughtful Leo was.

"Well Leo, it isn't my best friends birthday party, it is his nephews."

"What a coincidence that we run into you here, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said as he walked up, Sebastian right behind him.

Blaine hurried to his feet to greet his new boss.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. It's great to see you here." Blaine replied.

"He's here with his best friend for a birthday party, Uncle Kurt." Leo stated looking at his uncle.

Kurt glanced from Leo to Blaine. "That is very sweet of you." Kurt heard Sebastian cough behind him clearly waiting to be introduced.

"Oh yes, Blaine this is my best friend, Sebastian Smythe. Bast, this is Blaine Anderson, the baby sitter for Leo I just hired."

Sebastian reached out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Blaine. Kurt and Leo talk highly of you already."

Blaine took the mans outstretched hand and gripped it firmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smythe."

Leo looked over clearly bored and went for Sebastian.

"Uncle Bast," Leo started and both Kurt and Sebastian knew what he was going to ask for, "Can you take me to get ice cream please?" Leo begged.

Sebastian looked over to Kurt who just nodded his head and with that Sebastian and Leo took off to prefer ice cream. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him and turned around from looking at the two most important men in his life.

"You will soon learn, Mr. Anderson, that when my nephew wants ice cream, you better not argue and just go get some ice cream. He can be very persuasive." Kurt said that last part with a smirk.

Blaine turned to look at the two guys getting ice cream before he replied to his bosses comment. "Leo is a very bright kid. I think we'll have tons of fun together. Hell definitely keep me on my toes."

Nick came back around holding two _PJ Mask_ plates with strawberry cake on them.

"Here you go man. See there are perks of tonight." Nick said as he noticed the other man talking to Blaine.

Blaine took the plate from Nick, "Nick, this is my new boss Kurt Hummel. Mr. Hummel, this is my friend Nick."

Nick's eyes went wide. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel. We are both huge fans of yours. We went and saw _Peter Pan_ like 6 times when you were in it."

Kurt's just smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Nick."

As Kurt and Nick began to talk about Boardway, Blaine zoned out and began to notice just how beautiful Kurt's smile was when he talked about things he loved, like Boardway and Leo. Just as Kurt finished answering a question of Nicks, Leo and Sebastian ran back up towards them.

Sebastian looked at his best friend, "Kurt, I think it's time to go. Leo had to much ice cream and his belly is hurting now."

Kurt looked down at his nephew with the sweetest smile. "Let's get you home mister. We want you to be at you fullest capacity for Blaine here tomorrow."

Leo nodded his head as a response. Sebastian waved by to the Blaine and took Leo to the car.

"It was nice meeting you Nick." Kurt started, " and nice seeing you again, Blaine. We will see you tomorrow. I hope you're ready." Kurt said as he turned his back and joined the two boys to the car.

As Blaine looked on, Nick noticed.

"Someone has a crush on their boss!" Nick teased.

"Oh, shut up Nick." Blaine responded. Yet, Nick had a point, Blaine was beginning to form a little crush on Kurt.

 _Oh boy, Blaine thought to himself, this is going to be a blast._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again! This chapter was a little longer, but I hope you all still enjoy. It's been so much fun writing again. I promise, it won't be another year until I update again. As always, please review and tell me if you like it or not.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Alex!**


End file.
